The Great VideoGame Adventure
by Sherryann Kitsune
Summary: Multicrossover, but Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, and Rayman are featured the most. 10 kidnapped/lost people must alliance with famiar VideoGame characters to save the VideoGame Universe from old foes along with a strange menace...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer- All games mentioned or appearing in this story belong to their respective owners. The players are personas of people I know; they belong to their respective real live selves. There will be enemies unique to the fan fiction as well. Enjoy!_

**Prologue- The Final Players**

_Angela…_

The growing warmth of spring would normally bring comfort, but to Angela, nothing would ease her anxiety. Lying down in her room, the teen would just fumble with her maroon parka's strings. It was too warm to wear such a coat, but Angela couldn't care, not in her worry for Mei Mei.

Her younger sister Mei Mei had vanished a week before. Angela's whole family was perplexed, but Angela herself wasn't. She had the strange feeling her sister disappeared because the night before her sister was found missing, the PS2 was acting in the most peculiar manner….

Yet she hadn't spoken about the phenomenal. Angela scolded herself for being so passive; she was never one to act upon her instinct unless she was encouraged. Huffing, Angela stood up. "I'll just look up some Brawl game play on Youtube," she said to herself.

But then, the whole house went dark. Angela blinked. "What?" Quickly, she raced to her room's door. Snatching her mahogany backpack, she flung the door open, and saw the same light emanating from the room where the PS2 was located! Against her better judgment, Angela went to investigate.

Sure enough, the PS2 was acting oddly again. Angela stared, 'I wasn't playing, but why are it on?' she wondered. But she threw her confusion away and tried to turn of the PS2, but it wouldn't shut off. Instead, it started to flash strangely. "What?!" Angela jumped back as the glow emanating from her consul became brighter, and then Dusk Nobodies glided in from the light.

Angela gasped, 'This isn't real! It's just a dream,' she told herself as she turned to run. But then she felt her parka's hood jerk back. Yelping, Angela swung around and tried to defend herself, but her strikes did nothing. All Angela could do was struggle fruitlessly and she was taken through the light her captors came though.

Afterwards, the light returned as if nothing happened…

(Meanwhile, around the same time Angela vanished…)

_Loren…._

Entering her home, Loren threw her backpack to the floor and raced upstairs with her dog Nala at her heels. She sighed after finally reaching the top steps walked over to the TV, hooked up her game cube and put in Super Smash Brothers Melee. She plopped down in front of the TV and waited for the game to load. Loren really needed to get away from everything. About a week ago Loren's best friend Angela's little sister Mei Mei had gone missing. Loren was very worried for the girl but even more so for Angela. She hadn't been herself since Mei Mei disappeared. She was quiet, and depressed not that she could blame but still…

SUPER SMASH BROTHERS….MELEE!

Loren's head snapped up when the game finished loading she scrolled over to the characters quickly picking her main/favorite character Kirby.  
"Hmm let's see how about…Mario? What do you think Nala?" Loren asked. Nala barked and wagged her tail in confirmation. "Alright!"

READY? GO!

Loren began her battle with Mario and was doing a pretty good job at it, when the lights started to flicker. Loren paused the game before looking up the lights had gone off completely "Mom must have forgotten to pay the light bill." she said. Loren turned her attention back to the screen only to find the game playing by itself.

The characters were looking around "What the?" she said getting closer to the screen. Suddenly Mario ran of the screen. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Then Kirby suddenly jumped up and ran the opposite direction off the screen. "Get back here!" Loren yelled at them. Loren stared dumbfounded at the blank stage took of her glasses wiping them with her shirt and placing them back on her face. She shook her head reaching for the reset button. "I knew I should have traded this thing at GameStop."

Suddenly Nala raised herself to her feet growling at the screen. Loren stopped and turned to Nala. "What's wrong? What are you growling at?" She turned back to the game, and screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a head sticking out of the TV, and not just any head. it was…it was…Wario?! Loren leaped back to where Nala was. Wario began to laugh. Loren did the only thing she could do at that moment .She ran. But didn't even make it two steps before she felt him grab her "I got you now!" He started pulling her into the TV. "Help Me Nala!" Nala grabbed on to her owners sleeve with her jaws, but wasn't strong enough to pull her back. "Let go of me you fat tub of lard!" was all that was heard before both girl and dog disappeared completely.

The lights turned back on to reveal an empty room and a black game cube….

_A/N- This story is the result of my longing for SSBB. It looks a lot more bigger than this too... Well, see ya._


	2. Chp1: Icy Friendly Meetings

_Disclaimer- The Ice Climbers belong to Nintendo, the Nobodies and Organization Member belongs to Square-Enix, and Angela is my Persona; she wears a hoodie under her parka, too. XD_

**Chp. 1- Icy Friendly Meetings**

Even though she knew she was no match for the Nobodies, Angela continued struggling. She was perplexed by what was happening to her: Nobodies weren't real! But a group of Dusks had taken her against her will away from home, their intentions for the teenage girl a mystery to her.

But then, the Dusks were forced back by a beam of light, and Angela fell to the ground. She now had a clear view of her surroundings. 'I can't believe it! This is Betwixt and Between!' she realized. She wasn't alone; her rescuer was a figure in the black coat of-

"Organization XIII!" she gasped. But she knew the stranger wasn't an enemy. Even when he pushed her into another portal of light, she could see friendly blue eyes…

* * *

Angela leapt up with a start; she had fallen into snow. 'Good thing I have my parka…' she thought as she checked herself. She still had her backpack and good spirits, until she saw where she was.

"Great… I'm on a mountain, with no way to get down!" she fumed. She knew if she stayed where she was, she would freeze to death. "I guess the only thing I can do…" she muttered as she stood up, placing her hoods on "is follow the path. Hopefully it'll lead somewhere, and anywhere's better than here…"

But hours seemed to pass as she followed the path, which seemed to head higher than lower. Angela cursed as a sudden gust of wind blew, knocking her hoods off. Even as she recovered, the wind only blew harder and harder, and she lost the will to continue. 'I can't believe it'll end like this for me…' she thought dejectedly as she slumped onto the frozen ground, her back against the rock face. But luckily, she was wrong.

Amidst the whistling wind, there was a sound: "_crunch, boing, crunch…_" Angela quickly looked skyward, and then something fell on to her forehead.

"Ow!" The offending object was an eggplant. Angela took the vegetable, and searched for the one who dropped it. It was only two young Eskimos… the leading one wearing a blue parka…and the following one a pink parka… Angela blinked. "I'm going crazy, the Ice Climbers aren't real…" But he Dusks _were_ real, and there were vegetables falling everywhere. Angela gasped; the Climbers were losing some vegetables!

"Hey, WAIT!" Angela cried out as she staggered to her feet. She placed the eggplant into her backpack and chased the Ice Climbers, gathering the scattered vegetables as she progressed. By the time she gathered all the vegetables, however, she lost the Climbers…until she heard a yell:

"Oh no Popo! The Nitpickers that attacked us earlier made a hole in my bag! All my vegetables are gone!"

"It's okay Nana, it's not your fault. We didn't notice until now. Besides, I can always share mine with you."

Angela quickly followed the voices. She was almost there… "YOW!" Some rocks gave way underneath her feet; she was now holding on to the edge of the path. Naturally, she tried to pull herself onto solid ground, but exhaustion from the chase combined with her cold hands made it quite difficult.

"Nana! Quick! Our rope!" Angela saw a rope fall nearby, and gratefully she grabbed it, sighing in relief as the Climbers pulled her to safety. She slumped on frozen, but solid ground, and thanked the Climbers as she caught her breath.

"By the way," she opened her backpack and gave it to Nana, "I believe these are yours."

"Thank you!" Nana gave Angela a hug. Angela squirmed slightly; she wasn't fond of hugs, especially since the one she was receiving was quite chilly (If the cold in the air wasn't enough for her). After Nana released her, Angela spoke again.

"Don't tell me your names, I already know who you are." She turned to Popo, "You're Popo," she addressed the boy Eskimo in Blue, "and you're Nana," she added as she turned to the girl Eskimo in Pink, "Together, you are known as the Ice Climbers." The Ice Climbers stared. Angela shifted slightly; she wasn't fond of stares either. Popo then spoke:

"How did you know who we are?" Angela shrugged.

"It's kinda hard to explain," she replied, "but don't mind that. My name's Angela by the way." She stood up, rubbing her bare hands, "I have to get down from this mountain quickly before I freeze." Angela started to leave, but Popo took her right hand, and Nana started to push her. "Wha-?"

"We know the quickest way off Icicle Mountain!" Popo declared as he led Angela up the path, Nana pushing the teen alongside. Angela was speechless.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll be fine," Angela mumbled, but she conceded defeat and allowed the Ice Climbers to help her with feelings of a coming friendship.

* * *

_A/N- Okay this is more like it! I'm currently making sketches of the Players, so check my DA Account for how they look. And yes, my Persona was sent to Icicle Mountain by someone familiar. BTW, if you wanna know the fastest way off Icicle Mountain... you haven't played Brawl enough. :)_

_Next chapter will show what happens to Loren! See ya!_


End file.
